Brave New World
by Jote
Summary: story to Iron Maiden's Brave new world, AU and dum dum dum character death ahead.! It also skips around, so i leave it to you the readers to figure out when it happens and such.


_Disclaimer: This girl does not own the Harry Potter characters, or it's uses, or the bug bear it is a mythological creature. The harry potter characters used belongs solely to J.k. Rowling, and i did this for entertainment. Also the song used 'Brave New world' is a song by Iron Maiden, so this song belongs to them. _

_It would be best if you listened to this song if you read it! P.S. Character death ahead be warned!_

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Dying swans twisted wings, beauty not needed here_

_Lost my love, lost my life, in this garden of fear_

_I have seen many things, in a life tome alone_

_Mother love is no more, bring this savage back home_

I hear myself whisper the killing curse, "Avada Kedavra" with my wand raised at Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Prior to me casting the spell, he looked at me with an unexplainable calmness, as if he knew he would die and had accepted his fate just like her.

The look in his eyes reminded me of the look in her eyes, they were calm with a hint of regret, and that they had the look of one who knew that they would die there at that spot. She was like this, before she died in my arms.

I was in the garden of an ornate castle. She was captured and taken away from me, and I had chosen to rescue her myself. It was in vain, because when we made it at the garden she slowed down with yelp of surprise, and I was ahead of her and I turn to see green jets of light of the killing curse and bullets from the weapon the muggles call guns strike her body.

The bullets had struck her body first, but I moved to her side quick enough to get her blood on me. My pale face dripped the crimson blood of her. She fell and I caught her, and held her warm dead body in my arms. Her eyes, they held an sense of calmness, and not fear like so many dead eyes I have seen in my life. For the first time in my life I had cried.

Yet, they had quickly caught me in a body bind in conjunction with a stunning spell. I was frozen on the spot, with myself and her body getting surrounded.

So many deaths I have seen, many by my hands, yet her death had affected me the most unlike the others. Her death left me with the feeling of regret and guilt. This death of the headmaster will not affect me, not like how hers affected me. Even though he had offered me his trust, secrets, and his strength, the latter when I needed it most.

She, though, had offered me her friendship, love, belief, strength, and courage. I wonder why the hat did not sort her into the House of Gryffindor, but she was put in the House of Ravenclaw, maybe for her wits, intelligence, her keen observing skills, and how clever she was.

At times, she had, acted like a mother to me, and a friend, unlike my own blood mother. Whenever I left, she let me return even though I am a murderer.

My black eyes finally watched him fall, he fell like she did so many years ago.

_Wilderness house of pain, make no sense of it all_

_Close this mind, dull this pain, Messiah before his fall_

_What you see is not real, those who know will not tell_

_All is lost sold your souls to this brave new world_

**Three Years Later**

The dark lord now rules the land of England, his power and notoriety has spread all through out Europe, stretching to the Asia Minor, to Africa and to the Americas.

Many muggles, who pleaded for their worthless lives were killed on the spot, they were disgusting with their blubbering and pleads. As for the wizards, many joined up with the Dark Lord willingly, yet others not willing the only way they joined was because of threats to their family and to their regular life.

I unlike them joined willingly, betraying Albus' trust once again, I did so twenty years ago and once again I have done such treasonous act.

Her father was Death Eater, and she pulled some strings for me to receive the Dark Lord's trust, or what was considered his trust.

When, he fell I dragged my body away from the scene, my arm was burning and blackening. I kept on running away from it, I was in a forest and many creatures were after me, smelling my fresh wet blood. I could feel my body get tackled by a large Bug Bear. Damn them, they're disgusting and nasty creatures.

My body groaned in pain, and I could feel my rib cage bones start to crack under the weight of the large creature.

The Bug Bear bared its teeth at me, and its acidic saliva dripped onto my robes, the saliva was corrosive and it burned my robes, the part mainly above my human heart. Saliva dripped on it, and I hissed in pain. I did not feel fear, of this, probably because I knew I would die like Albus and her.

The Dark Lord has led us to a new golden era. As always though the "good" wizards of the supposed "light". My eyes closed tightly, with images passing through my eyes.

Only one stood out to me. potter, Lily's son, he had tricked the Dark Lord, and had soon killed him. Everyone was shocked, at how it could be. A mere child compared to us senior wizards defeating the Dark Lord who conquers all.

My mind is slowing down now, and everything inside it is becoming mass chaos; past, present, and what could have happened if nothing bad ever happen.

My body is becoming numb, from exhaustion and pain.

I can feel arms surrounding me, as if protecting me. They felt so much like hers and her scent of Lotus and Cherry Blossoms wafted through my nose, as well as a cozy homely scent.

It wasn't real! I know it isn't, but it feels so nice. It must be a trick, most likely from the Dark Lord before he was killed, and I opened my eyes. Her scent faded away from me, and I returned to the regular world.

Damn him, for tricking me.

I watched the muggles fall into the slavery and death emotionless, I was their executor and I enjoyed it.

_A brave new world, in a brave new world_

_A brave new world, in a brave new world_

_In a brave new world, a brave new world_

_In a brave new world, a brave new world_

Nothing has changed, I noted in my last moments in my dying mind. Things are the same as the time when I went to school

_Dragon Kings dying queens, where is salvation now?_

_Lost my life, lost my dreams, rips the bones from my flesh_

_Silent screams laughing here, dying to tell the truth_

_You are planned and you are damned, in this brave new world_

The Dark Lord upon his throne of muggle bones and flesh, with various of their organs lying around squashed and shredded, except one heart. This one was beating still, but it won't for long.

He was covered in a black robe, made of expensive japanese silk, his face was hidden. He appeared like a raging dragon when he was angered. Yet, when he is not angry he appeared like a dragon ready to strike at any given moment.

She was my queen, then yet he was her death, which I am sure of.

When she died, I lost a part of my life, when she died my dreams was shattered. She always did approve and at the same time she disapproved.

Many Bug Bears surrounded me, and I know that I won't live much longer. I am not dead yet though. Your laugh is echoing inside my head. Your telling me something aren't you?

You had this planned did you not Rowena's descendent? You must have, there is no way for this damned planned to work so well. You really are clever.

And for which I am damned for believing in you.

_A brave new world, in a brave new world_

_A brave new world, in a brave new world_

_In a brave new world, a brave new world_

_In a brave new world, a brave new world_

All are cowards, many good wizards and those who fear death, and muggles are definitely cowards especially my father.

_A brave new world, in a brave new world_

_A brave new world, in a brave new world_

_In a brave new world, a brave new world_

_In a brave new world, a brave new world_

I suppose this is how the world will be, with the Dark Lord dead.

I have accepted my fate just like you did so long ago.

My body is close to dying, I am struggling for a breath. Dying hurts, did you hurt when you were killed?

_Dying swans twisted wings, bring this savage back home_

My bloodline, half blood made me a bird in a cage unable to fly. My wings were clipped until I met you. With you by my side I was able to fly free. Thanks to you I fled my cage.

I yearn to see you again, maybe I will Rowena's descendent.

I drew my last breath, my ribcage rattled as I did. The iamge of her still fresh in my mind.

_----------------------_

_What do you think? It's ooc probably and yes it's msot likely AU and i guess there is spoilers in here. -shrugs- this was based off an idea i had from roleplaying. _

_I know, I love Severus and i don't want him to die, but I had to -tears up- Don't mind my grmmar tho i just wnat to know what you think of it in general, not the idea, nor the fact it skips._


End file.
